cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sheldonist
ARCHIVES: #1 | #2 Nukapedia/Wikia Hi Sheldonist. You are not powerless. Wikia only exists because of the free content people like us choose to give it. If we stop, then they stop. There are alternatives, like Gamepedia, or other wiki platforms, or independence. I was wondering, admin to admin, if you’d take a look at and if your happy with it, endorse the following. It’s what I think our relationship with Wikia should be. https://community.nukapedia.wiki/wiki/Relationship_agreement_proposal I’m happy to take suggestions but I’d love to be able to tell Wikia you and your team support this, and if you know other wikis that are unhappy let me know and share it with them. Agent c (talk) 18:30, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :I can only speak for my side until my co-bureaucrat, Ssskoopa, sees this. :I do feel powerless since my activity on Wikia in recent years has been minimal due to commitments to other projects and personal life, and since this wiki does not have all that many dedicated contributors (we are still battling misinformation left by ignorant editors years ago). Ssskoopa has been doing an excellent job in this area, but a single person can do only so much. Even if we did make a decision to move to Gamepedia or whatever other platform, there is simply not enough manpower to do the shift. I can, however, join the side of another powerful admin on the Wikia/Fandom side of things ;) :Regarding the proposal you linked, I see a few things that need a bit of work: :#If a feature is not supported by a said community, but Wikia/Fandom decides to implement it anyway, as was the case with the videos (we were not immune to this either), there needs to be an official channel to which the community can speak to. The same must be done for existing features that a community has found to be inappropriate but can not change it from the Admin panel (e.g. the ones made while a community's administration was absent). :#Also on the subject of feature additions, changes, or removals, Wikia/Fandom must visibly display these changes to all invited community admins who are under the NDA as mentioned in the proposal, in a sort of an example site. Only then can proper decisions on the changes be made. Also, they need to guarantee that they will invite admins from as many and as varied communities as possible, since something may benefit the gaming-related ones, but will be bad for the ones made around films etc. :#Wikis should not be closed after inactivity, only by the administration's request. While dead wikis are often left abandoned with lots of data missing and/or incorrect, there is no reason to remove them (unless they are infringing on copyright or privacy, or are otherwise made in bad faith, etc.). They can be adopted later, at any time, and brought back to good shape. Theoretically, at least. The policies regarding straight-up leaving the platform for another are good in my view, though. :#There needs to be a guarantee that if they find themselves in a dilemma on a change that would benefit their sponsor side but will be detrimental to their communities, that they would decide to support their communities, as they are the reason they are alive and big. :As for other admins who are unhappy with the platform's direction, you can contact 452, who is the administrator over at the Saints Row Wiki (which he brought to tip-top shape pretty much on his own in the past several years), as that wiki's news feed isn't really supportive on some of the changes. :Perhaps Energy X of the Might & Magic Wiki could also be of assistance. I don't know what his standpoints are, but it doesn't hurt to try. :I'm eagerly awaiting what comes next. Drop me a line any time.http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 21:25, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with Sheldonist. It's hard to move our wiki when at least half of it is still plagued by inaccurate information (sometimes outright fanfic). Ssskoopa (talk) 00:16, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Fork notice concerns Hey there, We appreciate the calm manner in which you've been working on the recent changes to this wiki. However, I have a quick note or two to make: while we're okay with a main page notice about the changes at the moment, we're not okay with a couple of aspects. In particular: the page header image advertising the fork, and the implication this is a 'move'. This wiki isn't going to be closed and some users may prefer to stay and become admins here in the future, so an implication it has moved is not okay. As such, the image has been reverted, and I'm tweaking the main page message a bit. Regardless, we wish you luck in the future, and we'll always be open to further discussion via ! Kirkburn (talk) 18:24, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Adding some transcript. Can I have the permission to add some transcripts on some certain missions? like the Battle Royale. for example. that's all I asked. thanks TheAlLieDGeneralsTalk 05:30, February 24, 2019 (UTC)